Kidnapped
by I Am The Raptor
Summary: Someone is planning to destroy the other VOCALOIDS by using a certain blonde boy as bait. But who's behind it all?
1. Road Roller Trouble

This is our first fan fiction please RnR!

Kaito's p.o.v.

Look, I didn't mean to throw out of all Meiko's sake I needed room in the fridge for my ice cream! Ice cream is WAY more important than Sake. That, and she and Haku were getting really drunk. It was for the good of everyone! So now, I'm in hiding waiting for my death.

"Kaito!" Rin suddenly called me.

I was hoping Meiko wasn't asking for sake...

"Coming…" I have to admit, I think I wet my pants.

"We're going to the mall in the road roller. Want to come? We can go to the ice cream shop!"

"As long as Meiko isn't coming, I'm ok with it." So we started driving to the mall on the road roller with Len driving.

"Kaito, why are your pants wet?"

"Huh?" That's when I looked down. I actually had wet my pants. "Aw…Crap!"

"Just cover it with your scarf no one will notice." Len said.

"OK." This is why I always carry a scarf with me…That and it's really cozy!

So I put my scarf where the wet spot was and you couldn't even notice it! That's a relief. So we got to the mall, and had our food and ice cream.

We got home at about 10:00. I decided to go to bed and said goodnight to everyone…Except Meiko. Even though she's a girl, she scares the CRAP out of me…literally.

Len's p.o.v.

I woke up that morning. I was the first one awake as always. I went downstairs wearing the clothes I usually wear, a white sailor shirt with blacken and yellow arm warmers and leggings with snow white sneakers and a pair of white headphones. I heard a knock on the door and opened it, surprised to see Tei there.

"Hi Len!" She said in her dreamy voice whenever she's around me.

Honestly, that girl is obsessed with me!

"Hi Tei..." I let out a sigh.

It's hard to get rid of her.

"Len, I was wondering if you could tell me how to ride the road roller?"

"Why would you want to know?"

"It looks fun! Please Len? Please, for me?"

"Err…I don't know…You threaten to kill people a lot…"

"So does Rin!"

"Yeah I know, have you ever seen her ride it?"

"…" She was silent for a while.

Ha-ha, I got her! But that's when she started to cry…

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She was going to make everyone freak out if I didn't do something.

I shoved the banana I was holding into her mouth to make her be quiet.

"OK, OK, I'll teach you how to ride the road roller!"

"YAY! Thank you Len!" She then jumped on me and hugged me.

I swear this girl has problems. I told her how to work the road roller. She looked extremely interested in it. Even though she creeps me out a lot, she didn't look to bad…what am I saying? I don't like her. AT. ALL.

After I told her how to do everything, she seemed really happy.

"Thanks Len-Len! Say, can you take me for a ride so I can get a hands on experience?" I didn't want her to start crying again, so I said yes.

Right when we got into the road roller, she looked like she was about to cry again, which got me really worried.

"Tei are you alright?" I asked.

Right after I asked that, she pulled out some duck tape, and a rope.

"What are you doing with th—" before I could do anything, she hit me in the head with something and the last words I heard was,

"I'm sorry Len-Len!" Then everything went black.


	2. Follow the Banana Peels!

Rin's p.o.v.

I woke up last as always. I went down stairs and said hi to everyone. Kaito was eating his ice cream, (he has ice cream for just about every meal), Gakupo was trying to convince Luka, (who was eating tuna salad) to put eggplant in his omelet cause he doesn't know how to cook. Meiko and Haku were searching in the fridge for the sake and wine.

"Where's my wine?"

"And where's my sake?" They looked at each other for a minute, then got some money and went to Len's room. Neru was texting on her phone and sharing some bread with Teto. Gumi was munching on her carrot watching a cooking show, and Miku was chopping up some leeks for her salad when Kaito's ice cream fell on it.

"KAITO!"

"GOMENASAI!" She started chasing him around the room with her chopping knife anyway. A normal morning. But something was missing…I couldn't put my finger on it. Oh yeah, Len was missing. He's probably just sleeping in today. He'll be down later. I went over to the cabinet and got an orange. Man I love these things. Haku and meiko finally came downstairs…But without Len.

"Guy's, have any of you seen Len?" Meiko asked.

"Yah, he's not in his room." Haku added. Everyone looked at each other wondering what happened to him.

"I'll go check the road roller. Maybe he went to buy more banana's." I went to the garage but the road roller wasn't there. That's when I saw it. Some duck tape, some cut rope, and…A hammer? Someone took Len…I saw a half eaten banana, some cucumber bits-wait, cucumber? Tei is obsessed with them…Of course! Tei! But she doesn't know how to ride the road roller…unless she forced it out of Len. Why haven't I tried that? I ran back inside and quickly explained to everyone what happened a little too fast.

"!"

"….." Everyone was silent for a bit. That's when kaito said,

"What?"

"UGH! TEI KIDNAPPED LEN!" It didn't look like anyone believed me but after telling them the proof and showing it to them, they believed me.

"We need to look for clues." Gakupo said.

"Well no duh!" I snapped. We started looking all over the place. ALL OVER THE PLACE. Even under Meiko's car. Then finally, I saw something down the road. A banana peel.

"EVERYONE!" I shouted,

"I KNOW WHERE THE ROADROLLER WENT! FOLLOW THE BANANA PEELS!"


	3. VOCALOIDS Take Flight  For Now

Len's p.o.v

I woke up in the road roller. My mouth felt really sticky. I remembered what happened. Damn that girl! I can't talk at all! Why duck tape? It hurts to move my mouth! What's worse, my hands are tied behind my back and my ankles were tied together too, I could barely move! I saw Tei at the wheel of the road roller. I can't believe I told her how to drive this thing. Suddenly, her phone rang.

"Hello? Yeah, I've got him. Where are we going to meet? The desert? Isn't that a bit dangerous? There's a warehouse in the desert? That's kind of weird…ok we'll meet there. You won't hurt him will you? Yes I want my pay, but will you hurt him? Ok good. I'll meet you there."

Tei then glanced at me. I quickly shut my eyes to make it look like I was still knocked out. I didn't feel like getting hit in the head again. Now that I mention it, my head really hurts…I then had an idea. I was always keep extra banana peels in my pocket to throw away later on. I am really addicted to those things. Thankfully, I could reach my back pocket and then got a banana peel. Hoping they would get the sign, I threw the banana peel out of the road roller leaving a trail. (A.N don't ask how he did that, I don't know either XD) I did the same thing every mile or so. Hopefully they'll find me…

Kaito's p.o.v.

OK so Rin found a banana peel in the road and we are now following a trail of banana peels. Another comes up every mile or so. I have to admit, Len is a pretty smart kid. But he's not as intelligent or attractive as I am. Anyway, we're not getting anywhere and I'm running out of my ice cream. We were silent for a while, then I decided to break the silence.

"99 ice cream cones on the wall, 99 ice cream cones! Take one down, pass it around, 98 ice cream cones on the wall!" I got to about 96 when this happened…

"SHUT UP BAKAITO!" That's when Meiko slapped me…Hard. I'm just glad Haku never found out about the wine thing. Guess she thought she drank it all.

"Would you stop calling me bakaito? It hurts my feelings…"

"Who gives a damn about your feelings?"

"Ouch."

"Hey guys," Haku broke up the argument.

"What Haku?" Meiko said in an angry voice.

"I have an idea! Teto, you have wings I recall?"

"Um, yeah."

"This would go much faster if we all held onto you and you flew us to wherever Len and Tei are!"

"I guess that could work. My wings aren't full grown yet, so I might not be able to carry everyone, but it's worth a shot." Everyone started grabbing onto Teto. Rin first, then Meiko, then Haku, then Luka, then Neru, then Gakupo, then Gumi, then Miku, and then me. Miku was complaining that I would look up her skirt, which I had started to do, but looked down so she wouldn't stab me in the arm with a knife again which happened this morning. Then Teto sprouted her wings, and we were off. Damn this girl is strong!


	4. Tei's regret

Tei's p.o.v.

I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe I'm doing this. Poor Lenny! I can't stop crying! I can't believe I'm doing this to my Len-Len! He'll never like me now! I never meant for this to happen. I started getting desperate for money. It is kind of my fault…

_Flashback:_

_To Do List:_

_1)__Finish job by 3:00_

_2)__Stalk Len_

_3)__Eat some cucumbers_

_4)__Stalk Len more_

_5)__Stalk Len while eating cucumbers_

_Not enough time to stalk Len! I knew what I had to do to get more Len time._

"_I quit my job!"_

"_WHAT? WHY!" My boss started screaming at me. I was good at my job, but Len was much more important. So I made up an excuse._

"_I am moving away, but my uhm…Twin sister is coming! But she doesn't like baking so…Sorry, and goodbye!"_

"_W-WAIT!" I ran out the door before he could finish his sentence. I re-made my To-Do List._

_To-Do List:_

_1)__Stalk Len_

_2)__Get some cucumbers_

_3)__Stalk Len until 3:00 while eating cucumbers_

_4)__Stalk Len more_

_5)__Eat some more cucumbers_

_6)__Stalk Len until my cover is blown or I have to go home_

_Perfect! But one day, I started going low on money. The others helped me pay for my house but when Rin found out I was stalking Len all the time…They didn't fund me anymore. Taxes were due and I had no money to pay them with. I couldn't lose my house! I was sitting on a bench nearby by crying hoping Len would come to comfort me or someone would help me. Suddenly, a cloaked girl who seemed to have red eyes, much redder then mine, came up to me._

"_I see your having some problems." She said. Her voice sounded a little high-pitched. A little like Miku's. But __Miku__ didn't have red eyes._

"_Um, yeah, I am. Why do you care? Do I know you or something?" She didn't answer. But pulled out a big sack of money._

"_You help me, and I'll give you the money here. It's enough to pay a life time of taxes. And I can help you become one of the most popular VOCALOIDS in the world." I looked up at her for a minute, and made my decision._

"_I'm listening." I straightened up._

"_Good. All you have to do, is bring me this VOCALOID." She held up a picture of Len._

"_I couldn't hurt Lenny!"_

"_Do you want money and popularity? If so, take him to me. If not, I'll take him myself, and kill him."_

"_NO! DON'T HURT MY POOR LITTLE LENNY! I'LL DO IT! I PROMISE!"_

"_I thought you'd see it my way." She chuckled._

_"There's just one thing I needed to know first."_

"What?" She said impatiently 

"_What's your name?"_

"_My name," she sighed and pulled down her hood to reveal long black hair in pig-tails."is Miku Zatsune."_


	5. Kaito the Baka

Alice: YAY! Chapter 5 is finally uploaded!

Heather (pulls out party hat): LET'S CELEBRATE! \(^o^)/

Kaito: Can't I at least have some respect?

Alice and Heather look at each other then smile evilly

Heather: sure, we'll give you some respect! :D (both walking away)

Heather and Alice comes back with road roller and Kaito starts running away

Len: YOU CAN'T DRIVE THAT THING!

Heather: THAT'S THE POINT! (drives after Kaito)

Kaito: REVIEW OR I'LL DIIIIEEEEEEE!

Kaito's p.o.v.

Aaaah, the wind through my hair, the wonderful sensation of flying! It felt so good on my-

"COUGH COUGH, WHEEZE, HACK!"

"Kaito what the hell?" Meiko was staring down at me.

"Sorry, swallowed a bug…It kind of tastes like…" I licked my lips for a second. "Chocolate ice-cream…"

"BAKAITO! THAT'S DISGUISTING!" She kicked her legs making everyone start wobbling. I had to grab Miku's foot tightly to stay on. This girl is going to be the death of me! Suddenly, I heard a few beeping noises, Neru was texting…with her mouth!

"Neru, how are you doing that?"

"Dong 'at?" Meiko rolled her eyes and mumbled something that souned like "Bakas…ALL OF THEM!"

A long time passed. I swallowed about 6 more bugs. Suddenly, either all of those bugs were making me hallucinate, or I saw an ice cream truck….Wait…I wasn't hallucinating…IT WAS AN ICE CREAM TRUCK!

"GUYS, ICE CREAM! ICE CRE—COUGH COUGH HACK WHEEZE!" I swallowed another bug. No one was paying attention. I had to let them know! I NEEDED THAT ICECREAM! I started thrashing my legs like nuts.

"KAITO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Teto screamed at me from above, so I yelled back at her.

"MUST. GET. ICE CREAM!"

"STOP THRASHING YOUR GONNA MAKE ME LOSE MY BALANCE!"

"ICE CREAM!"

"KAITO STO—KAITO NO!" My hand slipped off from Miku's foot. I was free falling toward the ground.

"KAITO!" Miku screamed and tried to grab me as I fell. She lost her grip on Gumi, ripping her boots and a bunch of carrots came pouring out. No wonder she was limping earlier. WHO KEEPS CARROTS IN THEIR BOOTS?

"OH NO! MY CARROTS! MIKU, SAVE MY CARROTS!"

"GUMI, GET THEM WITH MY SWORD!" Gakupo went to hand Gumi his sword, but lost his grip when Neru thrashed her legs trying to get a better grip.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Gumi and Gakupo screamed at the same time as they plummeted after Miku and I. I never want to hear Gakupo's scream again. What is he doing? Gargling eggplant juice? Luka took out her whip to try and grab them but whipped Neru in the process by accident, which made her, lose her grip.

"AAAAH!" Her phone fell from her mouth but she caught it and started falling with us. Luka grabbed Neru by her ponytail.

"OW, OW, OW, OW!" Neru screamed. She forced Luka to let go by throwing her phone, which hit Luka in the face, and making them both fall. Neru caught her phone anyway.

"MEIKO, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Haku screamed, First time I ever heard her scream so loud. When I looked up, I saw Meiko…She looked like she was crying. No, she couldn't have, Meiko doesn't cry. But I could just make out what she said.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT KAITO?" Whoa, she actually cares about me? I don't think she meant for me to hear, but she yells really loud.

"Meiko, I'll make sure he's OK, just promise me you won't let go of Rin." Meiko nodded still teary, and Haku let go and started plummeting toward me like she was some flying professional. She grabbed me, like she was trying to break my fall and we started plummeting to the ground even faster.

"Rin, you have to find Len, whatever you do, DON'T LET GO!"

"MEIKO WAIT! HAKU SAID NOT TO-" Before Rin could finish her sentence, Meiko let go and started falling toward Haku and I.

Teto then turned her direction down, not realizing Rin was still holding on. The sudden direction change made Rin fly up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed as she flew upwards after she let go of Teto. Teto couldn't catch us, we were falling to fast. The ground was drawing nearer, I started thinking to myself,

"_This is the end…"_

The last thought that came into my mind was one thing. "Oh my God, the last thing I ate were bugs. I didn't even get to have one more thing of ice cream before I-" _SMACK!_ The next thing I knew, I had a mouthful of..What, sand? Well it was better than bugs. I was about to get up but then everyone toppled on me. I saw mini ice cream cones dancing around in my head. Teto landed gracefully on top of everyone.

"HAH!" she yelled. But then I heard a distant scream…

"AaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAH!" Rin fell right on top of Teto.

"Thanks for catching me Teto!"

"Don't…Mention…It…" she mumbled. Everyone got up and started looking around.

"Oh shit." Meiko said. That's when I realized it. We were in the middle of a Desert.


	6. Len's discovery

Many thanks to everyone especially tundere me for reviewing and telling us how to upload, we'll try to work on our grammar. We do not own vocaloid.

Len's p.o.v.

I was still in the road roller. Tei still driving. I was out of banana peels. But the ground was sandy and leaving tracks. They'd find me. I know they will. I still couldn't talk or move. I saw a large building ahead. It looked like a big warehouse. There was a girl standing there. Was that Miku? Did they find me? I knew they would! Tei parked the road roller at the building and jumped out and walked to Miku. Wait, that wasn't Miku. That, or Miku went Goth. Then I recognized her. She had tried to murder Miku years ago when her popularity shot up, and Zatsune's went way down.

"I see you've got him." Zatsune said.

"Yes, now give me my money." I saw Tei slip a knife from her pocket. What was she thinking? Was she going to murder Zatsune?

"Not yet Tei."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NOT YET'? I KIDNAPPED LEN SO GIVE ME THE DAMN MONEY!"

"I told you to help me. Kidnapping Len Kagamine was the first part of the plan. There is still more to come."

"What do you mean?"

"Kagamine is simply the bait until the others arrive to rescue him. When they arrive, we kill them all."

"Not Len, right?"

"Not kagamine, no, just the others." She smiled evilly. I knew this smile. She was lying. She was going to kill us all. I couldn't let Tei know, I couldn't talk, I couldn't do anything, I was helpless.

"Good. But how can just the two of us kill the other VOCALOIDS?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. I have back up."

I had to keep myself from gasping behind my gag, but the Chibis came out of the warehouse. Including Chibi Rin and Chibi..Me…My own toddler self was going to kill me? That sucks!

"Now, Tei," Zatsune continued, "Hide Kagamine in the warehouse and wait for everyone to come. When they get here, kill them all."

Zatsune then faded, as if she were a shadow. It would make sense, she is the shadow form of Miku. Is there a shadow form of me? That'd be creepy! That's when Tei gently lifted me out of the road roller and carried me bridal style into the warehouse. She put me in the one of the crates with holes in it, and shut it. I was sitting alone in the darkness.

Rin's p.o.v.

We walked for hours. No sign of anything. Just sand, sand, oh, and MORE GOD DAMN SAND!

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT KAITO!" I suddenly yelled. I couldn't take it anymore. We could've found Len by now and be home. But Kaito had to make us fall to our near death.

"How is this my fau—oh wait never mind."

"BAKA!" I was so pissed. I couldn't take his stupidness anymore. I tackled him and started punching him in the face.

"THIS."

_*PUNCH*_

"IS"

_*PUNCH*_

"ALL"

_*PUNCH*_

"YOUR"

_*PUNCH*_

"FAULT!"

_*PUNCH* I_ finished with a final blow, knocking him out cold. Meiko looked at me and said

"I WAS GONNA DO THAT!"

"WELL TOO BAD CAUSE I GOT TO HIM FIRST!" I retorted

Miku walked over to me and said "Don't worry Rin, we're going to find Len. You'll have your brother back in no time!"

"What are you talking about?" I told her. "I don't care about Len, I just want my road roller and it's driver!"

Everyone stared at me while I was saying that and then all of them fell over at once. Creepy. Kaito started coming to. He started groaning.

"Ice cream…Where's my ice cream?"

"Up your ass and around the corner." Meiko responded.

"He's hallucinating like with that ice cream truck back there. We need a fan or something! Only kami-sama knows what he'll do when he wakes up." Miku said.

"Good point." I responded. Kaito woke up and got up. He stared at Neru, who was still texting, and said,

"Ice cream?" Oh no.

"NERU, RUN!" I screamed. Neru looked up and saw Kaito running towards her. She started darting around ninja like until Kaito tripped into a patch of cactus. Suddenly, Gakupo, who wasn't paying attention, looked up and pulled a giant fan from his pocket.

"MAN, THIS LUCKY FAN I BOUGHT ISN'T DOING ANYTHING!" Everyone stared at him. Luka had an irritated look on her face but she calmly walked up to him, took out her giant tuna, and wacked Gakupo like he was a baseball and she was the player with the bat.

"HOME RUN!" I yelled laughing, (face it, Gakupo deserved that!) as Gakupo went soaring as if he let go of Teto in the middle of flight again. We heard a distant yell from where he flew,

"HEY GUYS, THERE'S A WAREHOUSE OVER HERE—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"Oh boy." Teto said. "I better go check on him. Meet us over there and carry Kaito with you. Fan him out with the giant fan Gakupo dropped." We did what we were told and found the warehouse in about 30 minutes. The road roller was gone, damn it, but I saw tracks. They were here. I saw footprints too.

"Let's check inside the warehouse." I decided. Kaito had woken up and was back to normal still trying to apologize to Neru. We stood outside the warehouse, wondering what to do next.

"Guys, there's no way Gakupo can go. He's to prickled up. We'll leave him out here in the shade." Luka said.

Everyone agreed, but no one would go into the warehouse. Finally Haku opened the doors and stepped inside. A broken wine bottle in her hand. We all filed in, and when we were all inside, the doors suddenly shut and locked. We couldn't see at all. It was a trap.


	7. battle in the warehouse

Kaito's p.o.v.

We're going to die! We're all going to die! I can't see anything! We got trapped inside a warehouse because the entrance shut on us! We then decided to start looking around. We kept bumping into stuff. Mostly boxes and each other. Sadly I tripped over Meiko and my hands landed…That's a story for another time kids!

"Guys, guess what I just figured out?" Gumi called out in the darkness.

"What Gumi?" Teto called out from my left.

"My goggles can see through the dark! Like night vision! It can even see through objects like x-ray vision! She yelled.

"Gumi don't be so loud!" Rin called out.

"Just look for Len." Meiko said, obviously impatient.

"OK!" Gumi put her goggles on and started looking around. She must have been right next to me because I could hear her muttering.

"Let's see….Nothing….Nothing…Len….Carrots…! Wait a second, CARROTS!"

She ran to a crate and opened it, revealing many carrots. 

"GUMI YOU IDIOT!" Luka screamed. Suddenly, we heard a thud. We went to look for Gumi, but found nothing but her goggles.

"OH MY GOD, GUMI'S DEAD! GAKUPO IS GONNA KILL ME!" I started freaking out and spazzing all over the place.

I had promised Gakupo that if something happened to him, I'd watch over Gumi and Luka for him. He has a katana and its going to be the death of me. Being beaten to death by Meiko is better than getting sliced in half.

"KAITO, CALM DOWN!" Meiko slapped me again.

I calmed down. I picked up the goggles and put them on.

"Let's see….Nothing….Len….Ice cre—ICE CREAM!" I ran over to the crate full of ice cream, and I noticed something small standing next to it and realized who it was... what the heck was my Chibi doing here?

Rin's p.o.v.

We heard another thud. Kaito didn't come back. Meiko picked up the goggles when I smacked them out of her hand.

"ARE YOU A BAKA? YOU'LL JUST FALL FOR THE SAME TRAP!" I yelled at her.

No one else picked up the goggles. Haku wondered around a bit more, and bumped really hard into a crate, but there wasn't a crate there…Haku's wine glass fell to the ground and shattered next to a abnormally large crate with holes. Haku was out cold.

"Guys…Open the crate next to Haku…" Meiko carefully started walking toward the crate, but another crate fell on top of her, flattening her on the ground. She was able to push the crate off her, but had a bad cut on her back. Suddenly, Tei jumped down from one of the supporter beams, knife in hand.

"I've been waiting a long time for this. I will finally get the respect I deserve!" She yelled.

I didn't know what she was talking about. She charged at me, I felt a fresh cut on my arm. She was too fast, and I couldn't see anything, I managed to punch her but it didn't stop her. I felt the knife cut through my leg, my back, and my face, and finally, the cuts stopped and I heard a scream.

"Rin, are you OK?" I realized I was on the floor, Meiko was staring down at me with the goggles on. She must have gotten Tei off me.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks." I got up. "I just wish we could see…"

"I have an idea." Meiko said.

She pulled out a random gun. I don't even know where she got it. She pointed it at the ceiling and shot a hole in the roof, letting in plenty of light so we could see. We went to look for Kaito, Gumi, and Haku, and heard one of the crates fall over, but we figured it was nothing.


	8. Len's Plan B

Len's p.o.v.

I had heard the glass shatter outside the crate I was in. if the others couldn't save me, I would save myself. I started rolling around in the crate making it rock back and forth. It really hurt, but I kept going. Finally, I was able to make the crate fall over. The lid came off and I rolled out. Fresh air at last!

"What was that?" I heard Rin say.

"I don't know" Neru responded.

I looked up and noticed them carrying Haku and Gumi, while Kaito was dragged on the floor. I noticed a piece of glass from Haku's cracked wine bottle. I managed to inch over to it, turn around, and grab it by the ends of my finger tips. It pricked my finger, but I didn't care. All I had to do was hide it which of course, wasn't easy. I eventually managed to slip it between the binds of my hands.

"It's probably nothing." Teto added.

They were still talking about the noise I had caused. I noticed Tei on the ground. She moaned a bit and got up and with wide eyes, saw me out of the crate. She ran up to me making sure not to be noticed, picked me up, climbed a ladder which I hadn't noticed before and got out of the warehouse while carrying me. She put me in the road roller once again, and we were off, leaving the others behind.

Rin's p.o.v.

We finally managed to get back to the entrance of the warehouse. The doors were still locked. Not even Meiko could get them open.

"Damn doors won't budge!" She kept yelling.

Haku and Gumi were awake and standing up. Kaito was still knocked out on the floor. Meiko stared at him for a minute, then put her hand on her chin in a thinking position.

"Knocked out people can't feel anything, right?" She suddenly asked.

"Um, no, I don't think so." I said.

"Good." She gave a satisfied, evil smile. I had a really bad feeling about this. She picked up Kaito and turned him around so that his head was facing the door, and I heard him suddenly wake up.

"Ow…I feel like I was hit in the head with a hammer…"

"Um, Meiko, he's awake now!" Too late. She ran toward the door and banged Kaito's head against the wall like a battering ram.

"OW! OW! MEIKO CUT IT—OW! MEI—OW! STO—OW!" She repeatedly banged Kaito's head against the door. It must have hurt badly. Finally she dropped Kaito and he got up rubbing his head.

"Well, that didn't work. But it was fun!" She added with a giggle.

"Gakupo should be awake by now…" Luka added.

Then she lifted her head quickly and her eyes widened a bit, she must've had an idea. She pulled an eggplant from her…I don't even want to know where she keeps it, and set it by the door.

"Since when did you keep an eggplant in your bra?" Kaito asked.

"Shut up Bakaito!" she took her tuna and whacked Kaito in the head with it.

"OW! Why does everyone hate my head today?" Luka then yelled extremely loudly through the door, must've been making sure Gakupo could hear,

"GAKUPO, I'LL GIVE YOU THIS EGGPLANT AND A KISS IF YOU BURST THE DOOR DOWN!"

About 3 seconds later, a huge slash went through the door and it burst into pieces. There stood Gakupo, looking all heroic, and I swear I saw him glow a little!

"Do I get a kiss now?"

"No, but you get the eggplant." Luka tossed him the eggplant. He glared at her, and stuffed the eggplant in his samerai outfit. Everyone then filed out of the warehouse. We were finally out of there. But the road roller was gone. We had missed our chance to save Len again. But we followed the road roller tracks we found in the sand.


	9. Zatsune's Anger

Tei's p.o.v.

I failed. I didn't manage to kill them. At least they hadn't discovered Len. What idiots. I was randomly driving around waiting for orders or something to happen, when my radio turned on.

"Tei, do you still have Kagamine?" It was Zatsune's voice.

"Yes, I still have him."

"Good, at least your worth something."

"What do you mean by that?"

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING THAT QUESTION? I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU TO KILL THE OTHER VOCALOIDS BUT YOU DIDN'T MANAGE TO KILL ONE! NOT EVEN THAT BAKAITO!" The sudden burst scared me.

"I'm sorry! I was going to kill the other Kagamine when Meiko came and punched me right in the face! She's too strong!"

"WHAT HORRIBLE EXCUSES! ONE MORE TIME THAT YOU FAIL, AND I WILL KILL YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE LENNY!"

"I won't fail again, I promise!" My eyes were full of tears now. I had just gotten myself into a bigger mess. I should never have trusted Zatsune. Now Len's life is on the line, and it's all my fault!

"Tei, your next orders are to meet me at the cave I had shown you earlier. You should know where it is by now. I mean, you lived there for about 3 months."

"Yes Zatsune, I'll meet you there." I changed the direction of the road roller and started heading toward the cave. I started to cry.

Kaito's p.o.v.

My ice cream level was dangerously low. We kept following road roller tracks. I could barely feel my legs. Suddenly, I saw a giant ice cream cone with a bunch of mini ice cream cones surrounding it.

"ICE CREAM!" I yelled, and ran toward the ice cream what seemed to be in slow motion, I jumped on it, and..!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"YOU BAKA!" Meiko shouted. "YOU DON'T JUMP INTO A CACTUS PATCH YELLING ICE CREAM!"

"Oh my God…Hurts….So….Bad…" I got up and started pulling the pricks out. The heat is really starting to get to me.

"I know how you feel, bro." Gakupo said. He patted me on the back making pricks go deeper into it. Miku helped me get the rest of the pricks out, then we finally found the cave.

"In here!" Rin called. Tei must have left the cave doors open because they were easy to get into. We all went into the cave and saw footprints, which made its way easier to navigate through the cave. We saw one part of the cave covered in sticks. I decided it must have been a bridge or something, so I decided to run on the bridge for fun. Right when I got on the sticks, I decided to have some fun.

"HEY GUYS, LOOK AT ME! IM SPIDER-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the sticks cracked from under my feet and I plummeted down the hole what seemed like forever, when I landed, it wasn't sand, it was cold rock, and I blacked out.


	10. Pest Control

Rin p.o.v.

We heard a very high pitched scream and went to look for Kaito, but couldn't find him anywhere. I remember there being a bridge made out of sticks now the sticks are gone. Oh no, he didn't try to cross that did he?

"Hey guys, I think I know where Kaito is." I started heading toward the bridge, everyone followed. Miku looked down into the hole.

KAITO, ARE YOU STILL ALIIIIVE?" She yelled into the hole. We waited a few minutes.

I think he's dead." Gumi said.

"Should we get him?" Gakupo responded.

"Nah, let him rot." Meiko said, then she got up and started walking away. Suddenly we heard a moan.

"I'm alive...I think..." It was Kaito!

"Don't worry about it! We're coming to get you! Neru yelled, finally looking up from her phone.

"We just need to find a way to get to-" Luka was interrupted by another very high pitched scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SPIDERS, SPIDERS! THEIR EVERYWHERE! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Kaito was screaming like a maniac trying to get out of the hole.

"MIKU," Meiko had to scream for Miku to hear her. "TAKE YOUR PIG TAILS OUT, YOUR HAIR SHOULD BE LONG ENOUGH FOR KAITO TO CLIMB UP!"

"NO!" Miku screamed back. "I WILL NOT RISK MY PRECIOUS HAIR!"

"YOU DIVA!" Meiko screamed, and tackled Miku, yanking out her pig tails and pinning her down right next to the hole. Haku and Teto helped to hold her down while Meiko flipped Miku upside down and into the hole.

"KAITO, GRAB ONTO MIKU'S HAIR!" Meiko yelled.

Kaito gave one last shriek and grabbed Miku, and we pulled him up.

"Is there something on my back?" Kaito asked.

"No." Teto quickly replied, before Meiko could say anything insulting.

"Is there something on my head?" Miku asked, she was very tightened up with her eyes closed and was shaking with fear.

When I looked up, I almost gagged when I saw a giant spider crawling around on her head.

"Uh, no!" Kaito said, as he quickly swatted the spider back into the hole, then shook his hand rapidly.

"OK, good." Miku said, finally relaxing.

"Let's keep going." Meiko said, obviously not caring or paying attention. Everyone followed her deeper into the cave.


	11. Zatsune's Betrayal

Tei's p.o.v.

I was in the cave and had an idea. I'm going to kill Zatsune, take the money, save my Len-Len, and become the hero. Maybe then he'll finally like me! Great plan! I'd just have to find a way to get the Chibi's away from her. Well that's easy, we'll just have a private talk. Then I'll kill her right there since I've never seen her carry a weapon. I've always hated Miku and every single form of her! I realized Len was awake back at the warehouse but I wasn't going to bother knocking him out again. I was about to reach the chamber where Zatsune was, when I heard screaming.

"What the?" I was thinking out loud to myself, while I was easily carrying Len bridal style again despite all his struggling.

"SPIDERS, SPIDERS EVERYWHERE!" Was that Kaito's voice?

"KAITO, THERE ARE NO MORE GOD DAMN SPIDERS!" That was Meiko.

"THEIR ON THE CEILING!"

"THEY CAN'T GET US FROM THERE, SO SHUT UP!" I heard Meiko slap him.

I quickly hid behind a boulder so they wouldn't see me as they passed. Miku had her hair down. Wow, that's the first time I ever saw that. Neru was texting of course, everyone else was just looking around, except Gakupo who had his sword out. Rin was checking every pebble for a trace of Len. Then she saw the boulder I was behind.

"Okay, that boulder is way to large not to have SOMETHING behind it." She started heading towards me.

If she saw me, she'd kill me before I could explain. I decided I would explain later. So I started feeling around the walls, and finally found a tunnel heading down. I took the tunnel and the door shut again.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." It was Zatsune's voice.

"Yes, but the other VOCALOIDS have made it to the cave."

"Why didn't you kill them?"

"I was carrying Len, I couldn't-"

"YOU COULD'VE DROPPED HIM."

"I'M SORRY, BUT DON'T YOU WANT TO GET YOUR REVENGE?"

Zatsune was about to retort at me, but suddenly smiled, and started laughing.

"Yes, yes, let the others come! Then we will kill them all! Lead them to me Tei!" She kept laughing.

Wow, best evil cackle I've ever heard in my life. Better than the evil cackles in horror movies. I was about to leave, still carrying Len, when the laughing suddenly stopped.

"Hold on, Kagamine stays with me." She said. This was it. It was time to kill her now. I gently put Len down, and took out my knife. I charged at her.

Len's p.o.v.

Tei gave me the perfect distraction. I didn't know how long she would last against Zatsune, but I only needed a little bit of time. I inched behind a boulder, which hurt my butt again but I didn't care, and took the piece of glass out of my binds and started cutting away. When my hands were free, I untied my ankles and gently untaped my mouth. Free at last!

"YOU BETRAYING LITTLE BITCH!" I heard Zatsune yell. I was about to start running, but stupidly, I looked back and saw Zatsune point and Tei, and something black shot out of her finger tip and nailed Tei in the back. She screamed and fell to the ground. She didn't move at all. I forgot to hide the rope I had cut, and Zatsune noticed it. I hid behind the boulder again as Zatsune ran through the cave entrance that I almost ran through.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU KAGAMINE!" Thank God she didn't know I was right there. I ran to Tei, and saw her breathing. She was alive, just knocked out. I couldn't just leave her here. I picked her up bridal style like she had carried me, and started heading down the opposite tunnel, when I heard footsteps. I turned around and saw Zatsune. She had a look of pure blood thirst in her eyes and pointed at me. I tried to dodge, but with Tei, it was difficult. The pain I suddenly felt was almost unbearable. I let out a scream and fell to the ground with Tei right next to me. I couldn't see, hear, or move at all.


	12. Haku's Solution

Kaito's p.o.v.

We walked for what seemed like forever. We slept in the cave for one night, at least, I think it was at night, it was hard to tell in the cave. So anyways, I had a horrible nightmare. It was a giant purple spider, eating my ice cream, and screaming like Gakupo. Worst dream of my life. I woke up and noticed Neru texting in her sleep. She must have a HUGE text bill, but at this point, I wasn't surprised. We kept wandering through the tunnel, and realized we were going on circles the whole time.

"This is hopeless! We're never going to find Len!" Teto said, and fell into a sitting position.

"I WANT MY ROAD ROLLER AND IT'S DRIVER!" Rin yelled, and also sat down. Teto leaned against the wall, and suddenly the wall turned over and she fell in with a little shriek.

"TETO, ARE YOU OK?" Gumi yelled.

"YEAH, I'M FINE! COME DOWN HERE, YOU GUYS NEED TO CHECK THIS OUT!" Teto called back. We all looked at each other, and went into the tunnel. When we got out into the open, we saw a big chamber, many foot prints, and we all gasped when we saw blood.

"What if it's Len's blood?" Rin asked.

"I don't think so. Tei is a yandere, she always has a weapon. Maybe she tried to kill someone, but I know for a fact she wouldn't kill or hurt Len." Haku said, trying to figure out what happened.

"THEN WHY DID SHE KIDNAP HIM, HUH?" Rin screamed.

"Rin, Tei is working for someone. There are three sets of footprints here. One is Len's, I know that, the other looks like Tei's, and the last one is…Miku's." Everyone looked at Miku and with all of us staring at her, she started to panic.

"I DIDN'T DO IT! HOW COULD I? I'VE BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TIME!" She yelled.

"Yeah, and the only thing Miku can hurt is a fly." Meiko added.

"HEY! I CAN HURT KAITO!"

"Then Kaito is a fly." Meiko said calmly

"HEY!" I yelled.

"Wait a minute…A few years ago, Zatsune tried to murder Miku because she was jealous of her popularity. We hadn't heard from her since so…Of course! Tei is working for Zatsune!" Wow, I never really knew how smart Haku was.


	13. Chibi's Regret

**Heather: WAAAAAAAH! Short chapter!**

**Len: The fans hate short chapters -.-;**

**Heather: I knoooooow! T_T**

**Alice: Heather you need to write bigger chapters :V**

**Heather: It looks bigger in the e-mail! T-T**

**Len: If I give you Kagamine love will you make bigger chapters?**

**Heather: YAY! =D**

**Alice: What about me?**

**Len: Fine…*Gives Heather and Alice Kagamine love***

**Heather & Alice: *FANGIRL SCREAM!***

**Alice: What about the fans?**

**Miku: HEY! Don't I have fans?**

**Heather: Yes, yes you do.**

**Miku: Who? *sparkle eyes***

**Heather: TsundereMe who by the way…Miku give him some love for being so helpful.**

**Miku: OK! *Gives TsundereMe Hatsune love***

**Danielle: I NEED MORE CREDIT DANG NAB IT!**

**Heather: I put you in the credits!**

**Danielle: Oh. THEN WHY AM I NOT IN THIS!**

**Heather: You just put yourself in it!**

**Danielle: Oh.**

**Alice: Baka. *WHACK***

**Danielle: HEY TEI, ALICE AND HEATHER MADE LEN GIVE THEM KAGAMINE LOVE!**

**Heather & Alice: Oh no. *Run away***

**Len: Oh God, RUN!**

**Tei: DON'T. TOUCH. MY. LEN-LEN!**

**Alice: HEATHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT!**

**Heather: DON'T TALK, JUST RUN AND SCREAM AND FLAIL YOUR ARMS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

Chapter 13: Chibi's Regret

Narrators p.o.v.

When Len awoke, he was in a cage in some chamber he hadn't been in before. He couldn't see Tei anywhere, but what he did notice, were Chibi Rin, and Chibi Len. He was aching all over, feeling like he had been hit by a car driven by Meiko...Followed by a road roller.

"Rin, this is ridiculous, after everything he has done for us, we're going to let him rot here?" Len heard his Chibi snap at Chibi Rin.

"I know but…It's just that…"

"Just what? There's no reason for doing this to him!"

"Zatsune promised us fame Len! We've been ignored half the time we have lived with them!"

"Zatsune only told us the bad thing about the others!"

"I know but—"

"Remember the time when Len taught us how do to dance to Love and Joy even though he hated it?"

"Yes but—"

"And when you were terrified after that horror movie, Len agreed to sleep with you!" Rin bowed her head.

Tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Len, I know all this already…I just can't risk—"

"RISK WHAT? YOUR OWN SKIN?" Rin jumped at the harshness of his voice.

"Len, I don't want to leave him here…"

"THEN HELP ME GET HIM OUT OF HERE!"

"Len, no, I can't!"

"FINE, BE SELFISH AS YOU ALWAYS WERE, DON'T HELP, I'LL SAVE LEN MYSELF!" Chibi Len then ran off toward the chamber where Len was being held in his cage.

Leaving Chibi Rin behind.

Len's p.o.v.

I noticed that about five minutes after I had woken up, that I wasn't bound in rope. I was bound in chains_._ Seriously, where do they get this stuff? I tried to move but it was harder than last time so it was almost impossible. I heard footsteps coming from down the cave.

I braced myself for Zatsune, but I instead saw Chibi Len.

"I'm getting you out of here." He whispered to me.

Under cover Chibi, nice touch. I heard more footsteps. This time I was sure it was Zatsune, but instead, I saw Chibi Rin.

"Went to get Zatsune?" Chibi Len said bitterly.

"No, I came to help you rescue Len." She responded timidly.

Chibi Len's eyes lit up when he heard her say that.

"Good, because I forgot my cage key. Do you have it?" He forgave her right then and there.

Wow, he's just like me.

"Yeah I have it." She searched through her pocket for a while, and then finally pulled out a golden key.

She handed it to him.

"Thanks." He opened my cage, and got the chains off of me.

Rin stumbled into the cage. We looked at each other, and we did about a three second group hug.

"I know the way out." Chibi Rin whispered, "Follow me!"


	14. Haku's Test

**Heather: OH MY GOD ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER!**

**Alice: *moaning* HEEEAAAAATTTTHHHHHEEEER!**

**Heather: It's hard to write when you have a maniac yandere chasing after you! Especially when she's not in the fan fic at the moment and she has free time!**

**Alice: UUUUUUGH**

**Tei: GET OVERE HERE YOU TWO!**

**Heather & Alice: CRAP! *run away***

Chapter 14: Haku's Test

Kaito's p.o.v.

We kept walking along the chambers trying to find SOME passage leading to Len. I haven't had ice cream for 3 days now. We kept falling into holes every now and then, sometimes other chambers. Everyone has found a chamber or fallen into a hole at least once. This place was full of them! But Gakupo had a bit more of a painful fall.

_Flash back:_

"_For God's sake Gakupo, stop stomping around all over the place! Are you trying to do a jig or something?" Luka said loudly._

_Gakupo had been stomping on the floor and banging on walls for some reason._

"_I want to fall into a hole and find chambers like all of you guys have!" He said._

"_Well stop it." Luka said and turned her head away from Gakupo._

_He started walking normally and not a second later, I heard him scream. I still hate that scream._

"_!"_

"_Gakupo, you screamed louder then Kaito did!"_

"_Ow…" He moaned weakly, "A rock hit my little eggplants!" Meiko and Miku started laughing like crazy, while Luka looked like she was trying to hold in her laughter. _

_Neru was too busy texting to notice anything, while Gumi rushed to help him get out. Haku just stared. You can never see any emotion on her face. Once he was out of the hole, we continued on._

Haku's p.o.v.

These people are ridiculous. They don't even stop to look at clues, or take anything seriously. If it weren't for me, (and a little help from Teto,) everyone would probably be dead by now or something. Kaito fell into another chamber so we decided to follow it.

"Kaito, you've found at least 6 tunnels." Meiko said.

"I know, I've got talent." Kaito responded, slicking back his hair.

"No, you're just clumsy."

Kaito frowned at Meiko, but kept walking.

We kept going until we got to this one cave entrance. It was just like the chamber where we had seen the blood, but it wasn't the same one. I had a really bad feeling about this, so I nudged Meiko.

"What?" she asked rudely.

"Can I borrow a weapon?"

"Sure I guess." She handed to me something that looked like a grenade, but it was labeled 'Smoke Bomb' I guess this would work.

When we got inside, we saw what we least expected to see, Zatsune.

"Ah, Haku, exactly the girl I wanted to see." I didn't know what she was talking about, but I pulled out a broken wine glass just in case.

"What are you talking about?" I told her.

"Think about it, Yowane, I am a shadow form of Miku; you are a failed version of her. Together, we can take down the other VOCALOIDS and get the respect we finally deserve!"

That was the first time anyone had called me by my last name. It felt…Weird…

"Yowane, think! You have always been ignored by the others. Neru has always made you pay for her texting bills, Meiko only hangs out with you because you're the only other VOCALOID who drinks, Miku always makes fun of you, and everyone else has ignored you ever since you joined them. I will give you the appreciation you deserve."

She was right, all of that was true. I put my wine bottle down, and took a step toward Zatsune. She held out her hand to me, and smiled.

"NO, HAKU! DON'T TRUST HER!" I heard Meiko scream.

"SHUT UP!" Zatsune retorted, and pointed at her, Meiko suddenly fell to the ground.

Rin and Kaito charged at her, and with another point, both of them fell to the ground. The others followed, one by one, they fell to the ground.

"Finally!" I heard Zatsune say. "Now Yowane, make your decision. Join me."

I walked up to Zatsune, and grabbed her hand.


	15. Meiko's Revenge and Romance

**Heather: So…Many…Short…Chapters…*panting***

**Alice: *panting* Tei…Won't…Leave us…Alone!**

**Tei: IM NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!**

**Heather & Alice: *crying* RUN!**

Meiko's p.o.v.

I was in pain all over. Right when one wave of pain finally faded, another more painful one came. I laid there on the floor for a long time, until I remembered Haku. I couldn't let her join Zatsune, I just couldn't!

"You've made the right choice, Yowane." I heard Zatsune say.

I shakily got up. My head started spinning like crazy. I almost fell down, but I managed to keep myself up. I'm stronger than this. Some evil diva won't take me down.

"H-HAKU!" I yelled.

Both Zatsune and Haku looked at me.

"Don't do this! If it were any one of us being held captive, I'd understand, but this is Len we're talking about! Don't you remember at your first concert when Len helped you get rid of your stage fright? He even sang a duet with you because you were so scared! MAKE SENSE FOR HEAVENS SAKE!"

Haku looked at me; I couldn't see the emotion on her face, as always. She turned back to Zatsune.

"HAKU! LEN DOESN'T DESERVE THIS! SHE'LL JUST BETRAY YOU, DON'T TRUST HER!" She didn't look at me.

I was beginning to lose hope until I saw her pull a broken wine bottle from her pocket.

"Actually Zatsune," Haku started off. "Meiko is right. Len doesn't deserve this, and I don't work for evil divas!"

Haku went to stab Zatsune with her broken bottle, and I don't know how, but Zatsune had seen it coming because she summoned a dagger from thin air with her dark magic stuff and stabbed Haku right in the chest. Haku's eyes widened and some blood came out of her mouth.

"HAKU!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

From there, everything seemed to go in slow motion. Zatsune's chaotic grin forming and Haku falling to her knees holding the area where the knife had gone into her and falling onto her side at Zatsune's feet.

"NOOOOOO!" I had never felt such anger in my life.

My hand balled up into a fist, and I charged at Zatsune faster than I had ever run before.

"What the h-?" She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence.

I punched her square in the face and she went flying. I went for another blow, but right when my fist was about to make contact, she disappeared.

"You're next Sakine!" I heard her from somewhere in the cave.

I didn't care. I ran to Haku. She couldn't be alive, not after that, but I had to check. Everyone else started to get up, and noticed me kneeling by Haku.

"MEIKO! WHAT HAPPENED!" Miku ran up to me and saw Haku.

"It doesn't matter what happened! Haku is bleeding to death that's what! Kaito, give me your scarf!" Gumi demanded.

"NO!" Kaito screeched.

"Ugh you baka. Gakupo, rip off some of your stupid samurai outfit."

"It's not stupid!" Gakupo retorted, but did what he was told and gave it to Gumi as she wrapped it around Haku's wound.

"Haku, if you can hear us, do something, twitch your finger, blink, smack Kaito, anything!" Luka said.

Nothing happened.

"Haku please…" I never found myself saying anything like this.

I felt something wet go down my face. Then it started coming more rapidly. For the first time in my life, I cried.

"Meiko…" Teto and Neru came up to me and patted me on the shoulder.

Neru was crying as well.

"She…She w-w-was…M-my best…F-friend..." It's hard to talk when you're crying.

All of a sudden, Haku rolled onto her back and smiled up at us. I was overjoyed.

"Oh my God! Haku your alive!" I yelled as I smiled down at her.

She did a little laugh and winced in pain.

"You thought…an evil diva…..could kill me…?" She asked grinning.

I was so happy I felt like I could just fly away like Teto. I don't know why, but something just drove me up to Kaito and made my lips make contact with his. He was startled for a second, but ended up kissing me back. It was the greatest sensation of my life. I felt like I could stay like that forever until Gakupo wolf whistled at us.

I punched him in the face sad to have left Kaito's lips. I didn't go back to them because I wanted to make Kaito think it was just a onetime thing. He had a dreamy grin on his face. I could barely resist going back to him. We started to bandage up Haku as fast as we could.


	16. Chibi's Get Busted

Heather: *crying with cuts on arm* I CANT WRITE WITH A MANIAC CHASING ME! AND WHY'D YOU LEAVE ME ALL ALONE ALICE?

Alice: BECAUSE YOU MADE ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER!

Heather: TEI IS GIVING ME WRITERS BLOCK!

Alice: OH COME ON HEATHER! NOW IS THE WORST TIME TO GET WRITERS BLOCK!

Heather: WELL YOU TRY WRITING A CHAPTER!

Alice: I CAN'T WRITE! I CAN ONLY EDIT! AND STOP CRYING!

Heather: *sniffle* Sorry. Anyway…before we start the chapter, Rin, Len, and Miku get over here please.

Rin: What?

Heather: All three of you give TsundereMe love right now because without him we couldn't upload this chapter or the rest of the fic!

Miku, Rin, and Len: Ok! *gives TsundereMe Hatsune and Kagamine love*

Heather: Can I have some Kagamine love?

Rin and Len: …

Alice: what about me?

Rin and Len: Fine…*gives Alice and Heather Kagamine love*

Alice and Heather: *FANGIRL SCREAM!*

Chapter 16: Chibi's Get Busted

Kaito's p.o.v.

After a lot of bandaging, (I eventually had to give up my scarf) Haku was able to heave herself into a sitting position. We decided to take a little time to celebrate a bit.

"Who wants some Sake?" Meiko called out.

Only Haku wanted some. Miku said only if she could dip leek in it. She did. I don't know how long we stayed there. We finally got Haku into a standing position.

Everyone started cheering. Without thinking, I ran up to Meiko and kissed her. I thought she was going to punch me in the face or do worse damage, but I think she was drunk, because she kissed me back.

"Oooooooooh!" Rin said in a dreamy making-fun-of-us voice.

Gakupo did a perverted whistle again and Meiko punched him. Again. Everyone laughed.

"Alright, alright, enough partying. We still need to find Len." Teto said.

"Haku, can you walk?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Haku said.

She was walking fine, but with a slight limp. We kept going through the cave, well back to the old grind.

Len's p.o.v.

After a lot of falling through holes, tripping on rocks, and stubbing my toe many times, I almost wish Tei—oh, right, Tei…I still feel guilty about that. She must be dead by now. I could've saved her. I'm such a wimp! Now we were out of the cave and walking through the desert.

Nothing in sight.

"How much farther?" I moaned.

"Oh come on Len, we're pretty much toddlers and we're not complaining." Chibi Rin said.

"Look who's talking!" I retorted.

Chibi Len was carrying Chibi Rin piggyback style.

"Eh, a girl's life is complicated." She said.

Chibi Len just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Wait a minute, aren't the others still in the cave?" I asked.

"Oh, um…." Chibi Rin looked like she was hiding something.

"Rin?" Chibi Len said, he must've not known either.

"Well…I was thinking that…We could go home ourselves and…" Rin said slowly.

"And what? Become the only VOCALOIDS?" Chibi Len said.

"Well…Not that harshly but…Pretty much, yeah." She said guiltily.

Chibi Len immediately dropped her.

"THEN YOUR NO BETTER THAN ZATSUNE!" He yelled.

I started to panic, if they started fighting, they'd be loud enough for Zatsune to hear.

"GUYS SHUT UP!" It didn't work.

They started wrestling and hollering at each other.

"GUYS STOP! STOP! GOD DAMN IT STOP ALREADY!" I yelled as loud as I could.

They stopped. We suddenly heard many tiny footsteps.

"Oh no." Said Chibi Len.

Suddenly, all the Chibi's came with knives. HOW ON EARTH DID THEY GET KNIVES? It's like how Luka hides her giant tuna and whip all day! I thought we could fight off a bunch of toddlers. How wrong I was.

"Well, well, well, two little betrayers and an escaped prisoner." A familiar voice came from behind.

We turn around and gasped. It was Zatsune.


	17. Len's Sacrifice

**Heather: Ok! Next chapter finally up! And Tei cant chase us anymore because she's back in the story!**

**Alice: FINALLY! *cheering***

**Danielle: *Geass eyes* You will give Luka more action in the final chapter! And get me a soda! And sweets! And anything else I want you to get me!**

**Heather: *geassed* Yes your highness! *gets Danielle soda and sweets and gives Luka more action in final battle***

**Alice: ... U-_- (sweat drop emote! =D)**

Chapter 17: Len's Sacrifice

Len's p.o.v.

"Now then, what would be the perfect punishment for two traitors?" Zatsune didn't seem to be talking to me; she was talking to the Chibi's.

I wouldn't let the Chibi's die the same way Tei did. I saw Zatsune point her finger in a different way than knocking people out. There were two fingers instead of one. She was going to kill them.

"NOOOO!" I yelled, I jumped right in front of the Chibi's as she pointed.

The dark magic pierced through my chest like a dagger, I couldn't breathe at all. My heart had stopped. I had never felt such pain in my life. I glanced behind me; all the Chibi's had a look of shock and anger. Zatsune had an outraged look on her face.

"DAMN IT! KAGAMINE YOU MORON YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO DIE FOR THE TODDLERS!" She yelled.

The world started to turn white, the last thing I heard was,

"LEN! NOOOOO!" I heard a ringing sound in my ears, I could only see black.

The last thought that came to my mind was the voice, it was Tei's. She was alive….Good….

Rin's p.o.v.

We finally got to a chamber, and when we got there, there was an open cage. We noticed three more sets of foot prints.

"Rin, your Chibi was here. So were Len's, and the real Len's. The Chibi's must have rescued him." Haku said.

Man, she must be an expert on footprints!

We weren't surprised that the Chibi's were here. Kaito had told us ten minutes ago that his Chibi that attacked him back at the warehouse. I guess Chibi Rin and Chibi Len were different.

"Can we go home now?" Meiko said.

She started stretching and yawning.

"Wait!" I said. "I still need my road roller!"

Kaito groaned.

"Fine, we'll get your road roller and then we'll go home."

"Yay!"

We went outside and started looking all over the caves for my road roller. Every single corner of the damn cave we looked but we couldn't find it. When we decided to look outside, and found the way out of the cave, we heard crying.

"Who's there?" Said Meiko, holding up a Sake bottle for a weapon.

"Just kill me. It'd do me a favor." Said a girl.

We rounded a corner and saw a girl with long white hair with pale skin and glowing red eyes. She had a black tie with pink clips in it and a pink and black shirt with a pink plated skirt with black frills under it.

"Tei?" Miku said.

Tei suddenly looked up, her red eyes looked terrifying. Her face was psychotic. She's gone insane!

"YOU!" She yelled.

She took out her knife, which was already very bloody, and charged at Miku.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU HATSUNE!" She yelled.

Meiko jumped in front of Miku and grabbed Tei's hand and threw her back.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Meiko yelled at her.

I expected her to get up and charge again, but she just laid there crying. I started walking up to her when Meiko grabbed my hand to stop me.

"Kaito, you go see what's wrong with the lunatic." Meiko said.

"Why me?"

"Because if you died no one would care."

"Gee, thanks a lot Meiko, I feel so much better."

"No problem!" Meiko said.

I thought Kaito would glare at her, but he just smiled and stuck out his tongue at her. She did the same. Kaito started walking over to Tei.

Kaito's p.o.v.

I walked up to Tei, her eyes were glowing madly. It creeped me out big time.

"Tei?" I whispered.

She looked up at me tears were streaming down her face.

"What do you want baka?" Ouch.

"What's wrong? Why are you going crazy and trying to kill Miku?" she didn't say anything.

I was about to get up and go away.

"Wait, it's about Len!" I stopped in my tracks.

I turned around.

"What about Len? TELL ME TEI!" I yelled.

I grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her up to face me.

"He… He's dead! He sacrificed himself for the Chibi's! Zatsune killed him!"

I felt my eyes nearly bulge out of my head. I was in so much shock, I couldn't speak. I let go of Tei and got up. The sight of me stumbling just to get up must have made myself look like I got stabbed or something.

"KAITO, ARE YOU OK?" I heard Meiko yell.

"Yeah…" I mumbled.

I managed to get back to them.

"Kaito, what happened?" Rin asked me.

"It's Len…Tei told me Zatsune killed him…" Rin's eyes immediately filled up with tears.

So did everyone else's. In a matter of minutes, everyone was crying.


	18. VOCALOIDS Go For Revenge

**Heather: Kaito your such a baka in this chapter**

**Alice: *sigh***

**Kaito: HEY!**

**Danielle: Heather, sit down so I can use you as a footrest. *Geass eyes***

**Heather: What? No! Why would I-*Geassed* Ok!**

**Danielle: *evil smile***

**Alice: …U-_-**

Chapter 18: VOCALOIDS Go For Revenge

Rin's p.o.v.

We cried for only kami-sama knows how long before I finally pulled myself together. Len couldn't be dead; after all he's gone through? No, I wouldn't believe it.

"L-Len's n-not d-dead! He c-cant be!" I choked between sobs.

"Ask Tei, Rin. She saw it with her own…Glowing…Creepy….Traumatizing…Eyes." Kaito said with a shudder.

When he mentioned Tei, I looked over and noticed her. It seemed like a little light bulb popped up above my head. If Tei no longer worked for Zatsune, she could tell us her plans and any other useful information she has.

"We can't just leave Tei here." I said.

"What do you mean? She's a psycho!" Meiko said.

"She doesn't work for Zatsune anymore. She can give us some good information. Before we leave, I'm getting my revenge for Len."

"Me too!" Neru said. "No one kills my boy friend and gets away with it!"

"I'm with Neru." Haku said.

"ME TOO!" Miku yelled.

Everyone started stepping up to get revenge for Len.

"OK then. HEY TEI! GET OVER HERE! WE'RE GONNA GET REVENGE FOR LEN!" Tei got up and ran over to us.

"Oh and Neru?" I added.

"Yeah?"

"He's not your boyfriend."

"Shut up!"

Kaito's p.o.v.

For about the hundredth time we went back into the cave. Having Tei around was really weird. She finally stopped crying, but sniffled every now and then.

"Tei, tell us what happened when Len…Well…You know…Died." Rin asked.

"OK, here's what happened."

_Flash back:_

"_LEN! NOOOOO!" I screamed as loud as I could. _

_Len fell to the ground with a thud. He didn't move at all. His eyes were half open, unblinking, and lifeless._

"_DAMN IT KAGAMINE, YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO DIE FOR THE TODDLERS!" Zatsune yelled._

"_GREAT, JUST GREAT! NOW I'M GONNA HAVE TO USE THAT SPELL ON HIM!"_

"_W-w-what s-spell?" Chibi Len asked shakily extremely terrified._

_I didn't want to hear it. I charged at Zatsune with my knife ready._

"_It's a spell I can only use once. I was going to use it on myself if something happened, but oh well. It resurrects people in—give me a second to get rid of the pest." She then notices me and tried to hit me with dark magic but I dodged it. _

_I managed to cut her very badly on her back, but after that I was blasted backwards and landed near the cave._

"…and that's when you guys came." Tei finished.

I was about to respond, when I backed up for no good reason and suddenly fell down a hole.

"AAAAAAH!" I screamed.

Once again, like a little girl. I landed on my back. Surprised it wasn't as hard as last time. Something must have cushioned my fall.

"KAITO, ARE YOU OK?" I heard Miku yell down.

"YEAH, I'M FINE!" I looked at what I had landed on, and saw Chibi Len and Chibi Rin under me looking pretty dazed.

"HEY GUYS, YOU SHOULD COME DOWN HERE, THE CHIBIS ARE RIGHT BELOW ME! JUST DON'T COME DOWN ALL AT ONCE!" I yelled.

"What did he say?" Gumi said.

"I don't know." Said Gakupo.

"I think he said the chibis were down there and everyone come down at once…" Said Neru.

"That's kind of weird." Said Luka.

"Well maybe there's a creature down there." Said Haku.

"Oh well. Might as well then." Meiko said.

"Is it wide enough?" Rin asked.

"Yup it's fine. OK KAITO, WE'RE COMING DOWN ALL AT ONCE!" Teto yelled.

"Huh? WAIT, NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I—"I was interrupted.

One second I was in a standing position, the next thing I knew, everyone is on top of me and the Chibi's. I could see little ice cream cones dancing around in my head again.


	19. Chibi's Share and Tell

Heather: So…Many…Short…Chapters

Alice: *facepalm*

Danielle: Alice, I command you to get me a soda! *Geass eyes*

Alice: What? Why would I get you a soda? Get it yourself!

Danielle: …U0_0

Chapter 19: The Chibi's Share and Tell

Rin's p.o.v.

"KAITO YOU'RE SUCH A BAKA!" I shouted.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? YOU GUYS ARE THE BAKAS!" Kaito screamed back.

"KAITO, YOU SAID FOR ALL OF US TO COME DOWN AT ONCE!" Teto shouted.

"NO, I SAID _NOT_ TO COME DOWN AT ONCE!" Kaito retorted.

Haku ignored the argument as always.

"STUPID THING TO SAY!" Meiko yelled.

"AND WHY IS THAT?" Kaito yelled back.

"BECAUSE YOU CAN JUST YELL TO COME DOWN!" Luka yelled before Meiko had a chance.

We had been yelling at each other for…I don't even know how long. Neru just started texting.

"Uh, guys?" Gakupo said.

"HEY PEOPLE!" Gumi shouted.

No affect.

"EVERYONE! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Miku yelled so loud, it hurt my ears. What surprised me even more was that Miku never sweared in her life!

Just then, a random rock fell on Kaito's head and he fell to the ground unconscious...again.

"Ugh not again." Meiko groaned.

"Didn't Kaito say something about the Chibi's?" Gakupo said.

"Mhmm. He said the Chibi's were...Under...Him..." Teto said.

"Oh my God! We fell on the Chibi's! Where are they?" I said.

Everyone started looking for the Chibi's. We finally found them knocked out kissing the dirt on the ground. I think I can actually see their souls coming out!

"At least one Len is OK…" Tei said with a sniffle.

It was still weird having her around. She elbowed Miku in the ribs every now and then, reason? I don't know. Anyways, we decided we would carry the Chibi's until they woke up. Tei did what everyone expected her to do.

"I CALL CHIBI LEN!" She shouted.

We had no choice but to agree because she took out her knife. After a very, very, very long time, the Chibi's finally woke up.

"Ow…" Chibi Len mumbled.

He looked up and saw Tei carrying him.

"AAAAAAAH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" He kicked Tei in the face and fell out of her arms but Meiko grabbed him before he could run off but not noticing, he started to run in place.

"LEN!" Meiko shouted. "IT'S FINE! TEI IS ON OUR SIDE!"

Len stopped struggling and running. Then he ran over to me and hugged me and started to cry.

"Len, its fine, no more Zatsune. We're going to get revenge for your older self but do you know anything?"

Chibi Len sniffled. He shook his head. "My eyes were closed the whole time." He said.

That's when Chibi Rin spoke up. I can always count on my toddler self.

"I know what happened." She said.

Tei finally got up holding her nose. It wasn't bleeding obviously, but he must have kicked her there.

"Tell us mini-me" I said.

"OK, the thing is, Len isn't dead." Everyone was silent with shock.

"WHAT?" Kaito said he was finally awake with a bump on his head. "TEI DID YOU KNOW?" Tei looked shocked too.

"No, I didn't know!"

"Zatsune revived him after Tei was blasted near the cave. While Zatsune had her back turned, we ran and hid in the cave and that's when Kaito fell on us. If it weren't for Tei, we would be dead." Everyone looked at Tei.

She started blushing madly.

"This group just keeps growing larger and larger." Meiko mumbled.

We kept going now with the Chibi's by our side.


	20. Live One More Day

**Meiko: Heather can you hold my sake for me? DON'T. DRINK. IT.**

**Heather: Ok. *Takes sake***

**Meiko: Thanks. *Walks away***

**Heather: Hmm…She didn't take a sip of it yet…*Takes a little sip* Hm...That's good! *starts drinking it***

**Alice: Um…Heather, you know you're under age…right?**

**Heather: Psh, so?**

**Alice: Oh God. Don't you remember last time you had wine? Like when you drank Haku's wine?**

**Heather: Oh yeah, now when Kaito runs around naked you can still see that scar on his—never mind.**

**Kaito: I TOLD YOU NOT TO MENTION THAT!**

**Alice: Yeah…anyway, we do not own VOCALOID! Although I don't want to know what Heather would do to Len if we did…? **

**Heather: *day dreaming* Hehe…**

Chapter 20: Live One More Day

Len's p.o.v.

I am really starting to hate Zatsune. Wait a minute, I'm still alive?

"KEEP YOUR TINY LITTLE EYES ON HIM THIS TIME!" I heard a voice yell.

"We've been helping you for months figuring out all of the VOCALOIDS weaknesses." Another voice said shakily.

They almost sounded exactly the same.

"First, you Chibi's are almost completely useless, Tei goes and betrays me, and then Haku tries to murder me. I'll have to make a move on all the others. But not Sakine. I'm killing her." She added with a scowl.

Yup, it was Zatsune. And if she's talking to someone who almost sounds exactly like her, it must be Chibi Miku.

"Who will you go for next?" Chibi Miku asked.

"Oh, that's easy. I'm going for my creator." Her creator?

Who's that? I tried to move, but what a surprise, I'm tied up and my mouth's been duck taped shut again. But what actually took me by surprise was that my feet didn't touch the ground, I was suspended in the air! For the first time in my life, I'm wishing Tei was here.

Neru's p.o.v.

All I heard in the background was blah blah blah, Neru stop texting, and blah blah blah. I blocked out the voices by listening to the wonderful beep noise that my cell-phone makes when I text. AND LEN IS SO MY BOY FRIEND!

"NERU WOULD YOU STOP WITH THAT STUPID PHONE!" Meiko yelled and knocked my phone out of my hand.

"HEY!" I yelled.

I ran over to my precious phone and picked up.

"DON'T HURT MY PHONE! WHAT DID IT EVER DO TO YOU?"

"Made me pay its bills." Meiko grumbled.

I scowled at her. We got inside yet another chamber. And guess who was standing there? You guessed it. Zatsune.

Wait, something is above her.

"OH MY GOD! LEN!" Rin shouted next to me.

Ok, now I put my phone down. Tei took out her knife.

"Now then Neru, I want to talk to you privately." Zatsune said.

"Huh?" Wow Neru, very intelligent of you.

"We're not leaving." Haku said.

"Haku, you're alive?" Zatsune asked, obviously shocked.

"Yes, I'm alive. Thanks to the others who you said all didn't care about me."

"And we're not leaving Neru here alone!" Meiko shouted.

"AND GIVE ME BACK LEN!" Tei shouted.

Wow.

"Oh, look who it is. My first traitor." Zatsune said with a malicious grin.

"By the way, I didn't say you had to leave Neru alone." She turned to Kaito and formed her fingers like a fake gun.

She pointed it at Kaito and pretended to pull a trigger, but a real shadow bullet came from her finger tips and hit Kaito in the chest. His eyes widened with shock and he fell to the ground. His chest bleeding madly.

"KAITO!" Meiko screamed, and ran over to him.

Everyone else followed. Miku's eyes looked like there was a hint of jealousy in them for some reason. Zatsune looked at me and snapped her fingers; a big cloud of dark magic went around the two of us. Len was still suspended above us. I saw him look down at me.

"Now Neru," Zatsune started. "My own creator is trying to kill me? What a shame Neru. We could be allies. I know your power hungry. That's why you made me. Is that not the reason?" I looked up at Len.

He looked shocked and angry at the same time.

"This whole thing can end you know. If you join me and help me kill the others, you'll finally have Rin and Miku's blood on your hands. Len will be all yours. I can see what's in your mind Neru, you want this. Don't you?"

I then started thinking. Len, power, fame, no more Miku or Rin, it sounded wonderful. I was thinking about joining Zatsune but I then looked into Len's eyes. He seemed to know exactly what I was thinking and his eyes were begging me to not betray everyone else. That's when I realized I knew better then to trust Zatsune.

I didn't have a weapon or anything, but better to just risk it.

"Zatsune, I brought you into this world, and I can take you out of it." Or try to.

I ran up to Zatsune.

"THIS IS FOR HAKU!" BAM!

Right in the face! Woo! She fell back.

"THIS IS FOR MAKING ME PUT AWAY MY PHONE!" Right when she got up, I gave her an uppercut to the chin.

"AND THIS IS FOR LEN!" I started punching her everywhere.

Forehead, neck, stomach, shoulder, back, and finally her ribs. She then fell down.

"Heh…" What the…She started laughing!

"Did you really think that would hurt me?" She said.

I backed up.

"Did you really think you could take me down just by punching me?" I backed up some more.

"Well, you have another thing coming." The dark magic barrier faded, and everyone was still crouched over Kaito.

Maybe the barrier froze the time outside of it or something.

Meiko then turned around and charged at Zatsune, but she did the same bullet move. Meiko fell to the ground in a bloody puddle. She did the same move to everyone. Everyone was covered in blood within 5 minutes. She turned on me.

I looked one last time at Len. His eyes were wide and full of tears, and I realized something, so were mine.

"Pew." Zatsune said grinning.

And everything went black.


	21. Oh No

Chapter 21: Oh No

Rin's p.o.v.

I have to say, I thought I was dead. Now I know what it feels like to be shot. NOT. FUN. I really hadn't opened my eyes yet.

I decided I might as well; make sure I'm not in Heaven...Or Hell, that's even worse! I opened my eyes. Nope, I wasn't dead. I was hovering mid-air in what seemed to be a cage.

I looked over my shoulder, everyone was also tied up and looking around. Len was next to me. Meiko tried to talk, but realized she couldn't. She made a bored 'are-you-kidding-me' face and shook her head like nuts, and then the gag flew off.

"Ah, much better." She said.

We all followed her lead, and soon enough, we could all talk.

"Ok, how do we get out of thing?" Teto said.

"I don't know…" I said, still thinking hard.

"I have an idea." Haku said.

"Of course you do, you always have the plan." Luka said.

"I can't reach my phone!" Neru suddenly yelled.

Everyone stared at her and sweat dropped.

"Neru, don't yell so loud or we'll get caught!" Gakupo hissed, trying to get his katana.

Gumi just leaned back on one of the bars and sighed. Tei managed to scooch over to Len.

"Len, I'm so sorry!" she said.

He looked at her for a minute, and said what everyone didn't expect him to.

"It's fine."

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH?" Miku said. "How are you forgiving her?"

"Well, she regrets it doesn't she?" Len said.

Kaito stared at Len like he was an alien from another planet.

"Len, you're such a softy." He finally said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah I know. Anyway, Haku, what's your plan?"

"Well, it's kind of like when Teto flew us toward the Desert. Before the little falling accident…Heh..?Anyway, if we can somehow open these cages, Teto can fly out and untie herself by that pointy stone there and come back here for us."

"Smart." Teto said. "I'll try." She concentrated on getting her wings free, and when she did, they were gruesomely bent.

"Guess Zatsune was expecting that plan from Haku." I said.

Everyone looked disappointed.

"We're not giving up yet." Meiko said.

She inched her way to one of the bars and started kicking at them with both of her feet very hard.

"Meiko, I don't think that will work." Haku said.

"You'd be surprised what she can do." Luka mumbled, but loud enough for all of us to hear.

She was right. Suddenly, the cage burst open. And fell down. Then we heard something sizzling.

"What was that?" Neru said, still trying to get her phone.

"I don't know…" Gakupo said.

Gumi inched over to where Meiko was and looked down.

"Oh Kami-sama." She said.

"What?" Miku asked.

"Zatsune is a little smarter then last time. Turns out we are hovering above a pit of lava."

"Great." Kaito said.

"Ugh. You guys are such babies. I got this. Luka, can you reach your whip?" Meiko asked.

Luka nodded and shifted around in her binds. it must have hurt a lot because she winced. Finally she got the whip. Her hand was bleeding.

"Got it." She said and tossed it to Meiko.

She almost missed, but Meiko caught it anyways.

"Thanks." And with that, Meiko managed to stand up and jump out of the cage.

"MEIKO!" Kaito screamed.

Miku had another look of jealousy in her eyes. Was she jealous of Meiko going out with Kaito? We heard a thud and something scream "OW!" Kaito looked down and noticed that Meiko had hit the side of the pit but thankfully ended up on the ground.

"Meiko are you ok?" Kaito said. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, baka." She said.

She got up and headed toward a very sharp rock and cut the rope on it. She then took Luka's whip out of her—never mind, and whipped it up so that it hooked onto the cage. Then she tied the other end of the whip to the stone. The climbed the whip back up to us and untied us.

"Ok guys, I hope you're not afraid of heights."

"Uuh…" Miku, Luka, Gumi, and Tei said at the same time.

"Oh my God." Meiko groaned, and did a face palm.

"I can carry Luka and Gumi." Gakupo said.

"I'll carry Miku." Kaito said.

Miku looked happy.

"I'll take Tei." Len said.

Tei's eyes lit up.

Gakupo carried Luka bridal style and had Gumi on his back. Len was carrying Tei bridal style too and she was blushing madly. Kaito was also carrying Miku bridal style. She was also blushing madly, and Meiko scowled at her. Finally, we got down.

It was scary almost falling into a pit of lava. We tried to get out, but all the chambers had been sealed.

"Oh no." Tei said.

Then her face lit up, when she looked up. Luka had her whip back and Gakupo used more of his cheesy samurai outfit to clean up her wrist wound.

"Will you guys need my whip again?" Luka asked.

"Uh, yeah." Tei said.

She gave Luka a look like 'Well-duh!'

"Fine." Luka handed her whip to Tei.

"Kaito come here." Tei said.

When Kaito went up to her, she tied the whip around his waist despite all his whining and made everyone hold on. Len and I smiled at each other, glad to be reunited at last.

"OK guys, hold on tight. Now Kaito, there is a huge tub of ice cream waiting for you at the top of the cage where that little rope latter is. Go get it!"

Kaito's eyes widened and he yelled, "ICE CREAM!"

He then started darting on the edge of the cave like he was in one of those ninja movies.

"HOW-"

_*Jump*_

"IS-"

_*Jump*_

"HE-"

_*Jump*_

"DOING THAT?" Gakupo screamed.

Suddenly, a big rock was in our way. Len was making sure Tei was ok. She was the last one holding on. She screamed and pointed at the rock with her eyes wide. By the time Len turned around, it was too late.

The rock hit him smack in the face. He let go of the whip and started falling.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Len screamed.

"LEN!" Tei and I screamed at the same time.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Len looking up at us with desperation on his face, madly clawing everywhere as if the air would freeze and he'd grab it. Tei tried to catch him, but missed his hand by a centimeter. A stupid, fucking, CENTIMETER! Len plummeted to the ground with a deadly thud.

He didn't move at all. When we got on top of the cage, everyone was staring down in silence while Kaito was spazzing all over the place saying,

"Where's my ice cream? WHERE IS IT?"

"KAITO SHUT UP!" Meiko punched him in the face so hard he started to stumble and almost fell off when Miku caught him.

"Remind me not to take him to any stores OR buy him ice cream ever again!" She then added grumbling.

All we could do was look at Len's crumpled and still body. My eyes were wide. My stretched out hand was shaking. My voice was coming out in shaky breathes.

"Len…" I said with tears in my eyes. "LEN…" The tears came faster. I took one more big breath, and screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!"


	22. Every Time We Try To Save Len

Chapter 22: Every Single Time We Try to Save Len…

Tei's p.o.v.

"LEEEN!" I was in so much shock.

I've witnessed Len die once, now I have to see it again? I just stared with my tear filled eyes. My arm outstretched to nothing but air. After Rin had finished screaming and trying to jump over the edge, she ran to Teto and Gumi who were now comforting her.

"Tei..." Kaito walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorr—"

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" I yelled.

I grabbed him by his scarf and dangled him over the edge of the side of the cage. He started making choking sputtering sounds trying to get the scarf away from his throat.

"TEI STOP!" Teto yelled behind me.

I didn't pull him up. I'd choke him to death.

"TEI YOUR INSANE PULL HIM UP!" Rin yelled.

I wouldn't. This baka was the death of Len. He deserved to die! I felt a psychotic grin forming on my face. Kaito's face started turning blue as his hair.

He thrashed his legs wildly trying to get up. Almost dead…

"TEI!" Meiko yelled from behind me.

I felt her hand wrap around my throat. I lost grip on Kaito's scarf but Meiko grabbed it with her free hand and pulled him up. When he was fully up, he started taking huge gasps of air. Was it me? Or did I see his soul come out of his mouth?

Meiko let go of my throat and slapped me harder then I had ever been slapped before. It felt as if my face had been run over by a road roller. I started to take out my knife, but I stopped. Len was gone and I could do nothing about it. Zatsune could only use the spell once.

I got up rubbing the side of my face where Meiko had slapped me.

"We need to climb up the rope to get to the next chamber." I grumbled.

"Hey, anyone know where the Chibi's are?" Haku said.

"I swear I saw Meiko untie them." Luka said.

We started looking around. Neru finally being able to text took advantage of the free time.

"Um, guys." I said.

They looked down to where I was staring. We saw two pairs of tiny footprints leading through a secret chamber we hadn't noticed before. One pair of footprints looked like it was trying to struggle or get away.

"IT WAS ALL A DAMN TRAP!" Neru yelled.

"Do you mean the Chibi's…" Gakupo started saying slowly.

"Yeah, it was a trap the whole time Gakupo." Gumi said.

"Oh no. The Chibi's are probably going to Zatsune right now! This whole thing was planned out!" Miku cried.

She started freaking out and grasped Kaito's hand. I swear Meiko was almost growling at her. We realized that we couldn't get Len's body. We would kill Zatsune and come back for him. We climbed the rope ladder to the next chamber.

Len's p.o.v.

Everything was fuzzy. All I could hear was this ringing sound. Suddenly I heard voices.

"How many times am I going to have to use this spell on him?" Said a voice I recognized as Zatsune's.

"I thought you said you could only use it once." It was Rin's voice.

No, wait, Chibi Rin. Did she betray me?

"I only lied so that the others would think I couldn't resurrect myself. But sadly now I can't anyway. Once you resurrect someone else the second time, you can't resurrect yourself. Oh well. My brother can always help me." Zatsune said.

"Oh." Chibi Rin said.

"By the way, I appreciate you betraying the others and turning Chibi Len in." Zatsune continued.

She actually had betrayed me…and my Chibi…I felt someone grab my shoulders. I tried to struggle but I was too weak. All I could do was open my eyes and see Zatsune holding me up and turned me around to face her.

"Hello Kagamine. Now tell me, how did this happen? How did the others escape and why did they leave you behind like this?" I found enough strength to at least use my voice.

"I…I don't know." I lied.

"Stubborn little..." Zatsune started mumbling to herself. "Chibi Rin, hold him up and make him look at me. Don't let his eyes close." I turned my head and begged her not to, but she did.

"Now Kagamine," Zatsune said. Her red eyes suddenly turned pitch black. "Tell me what happened."

My mind was suddenly cloudy and I couldn't control myself, I started spilling out everything in a flat, monotone voice.

"Meiko managed to get everyone out of the cage and they escaped through the rope ladder above us. While Kaito was dragging us up there, a rock hit me and I fell. They went through that chamber." I nudged my head toward an open chamber above us.

"Thank you Kagamine." Zatsune said.

She then dropped me.

"Take him somewhere he WON'T escape this time." Zatsune said.

Oh Kami-sama, what have I done?


	23. The Final Battle

**Heather: The moment you have all been waiting for! Kaito do the drum roll!**

**Kaito: *sighs and does drum roll***

**Alice & Heather: THE FINAL BATTLE AGAINST ZATSUNE!**

**Heather: Should I do the warning or should you?**

**Alice: You should.**

**Heather: Ok. *gets deep warning voice* WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH. IF YOU DON'T LIKE CHARACTER DEATH, DON'T BOTHER READING THIS CHAPTER. WE WILL LET YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AT BOTTOM OF PAGE. SCROLL DOWN TO BOTTOM IF YOU DON'T LIKE CHARACTER DEATH.**

**Alice: Your grammar sucks.**

**Heather: Shut up!**

**Alice: All blood is ketchup for squirmy people, just to let you know.**

Chapter 23: The Final Battle

Rin's p.o.v.

Everyone finally managed to climb through the chamber. The rope ladder had broken twice, mostly because the same people were too scared of heights and had to be carried again making too much weight. Meiko had to hold on to one edge of the rope while Haku held the other. Eventually everyone was up.

"Thank God that's over" Teto said. "I hate climbing. How do you guys deal with that?"

"We get used to it." I said.

We started walking through the cave and suddenly, we entered one chamber and Zatsune was waiting there for us. By her side, was Len. He was tied up, but alive.

"LEN!" Tei yelled.

Zatsune was about to make a move, but Haku pulled a smoke bomb she got earlier from where everything else comes from, and threw it. Zatsune was covered from head to toe in smoke.

"Meiko, we need weapons. Quickly!" Haku said urgently.

"OK let's see…" She started pulling out a crap load of weapons from nowhere. "Miku, you'll like these." Meiko handed Miku Daggers that had the colors of leeks. I was next. I got one of those bags with a bunch of explosive pebbles in them. Luka had a weapon. Her whip I knew, but what else?

Kaito got a pistol gun. Neru got one of those lasers that can blind you if you point it in their eye and a couple of flash bangs that had the same purpose. Haku used a broken wine bottle. Teto got a machine gun.

"How do I use it?" Teto asked.

"Just hit people with it." Meiko responded.

Tei took her 'ol knife. Meiko got a rifle. She didn't feel like shooting anyone, so she would just use it as a bat like Teto. Kaito wanted to shoot; it was just a pistol so it couldn't really kill. I don't think.

Gakupo used his sword and Gumi also got daggers. The smoke finally faded. Zatsune looked outraged. She formed a shadow dagger, and before anyone could react, she threw it at Miku.

"MIKU!" Tei jumped in front of the dagger, and instead of hitting Miku, it hit Tei.

She fell to the ground taking large hoarse breathes. Her eyes glowing, but fading fast.

"Tei, why did you do that?" Meiko asked, looking shocked that Tei had risked her life for Miku, the person she hated most.

"C-couldn't…Let Zatsune…G-get away…With her…P-plan…Save Len…G-give him…My knife…" The glow then faded from her eyes, and she stopped breathing in a puddle of scarlet red blood.

Miku stood there stunned.

"The little weakling! Trying to be the hero yet again! What a shame. But she can't save her little boy friend." Zatsune said with an evil grin.

Much more psychotic than Tei's ever was. I realized something, Len didn't have a gag.

"Anything to say before you die, Kagamine?" Zatsune had a dagger pointed at Len's neck.

We were in a stunned silence. I never saw Len with such an outraged look on his face. I think his eye was twitching a bit with rage.

"Guess not." Zatsune said.

She went to slice his neck. He ducked and instead, the dagger cut Len's bonds. He tripped and untied his feet before she could stab him. He ran, or stumbled, and fell at Tei's body. He still had that outraged look, tears forming in his eyes.

"TEI!" He yelled grabbing her shoulders. She didn't respond. "TEI DON'T BE DEAD! DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!" He yelled and shook her shoulders. I had never heard him with that much desperation in his voice. Tears started to pour from his face. "TEEEIII!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

He took her knife.

"ZATSUNE!" He yelled, and charged at her.

I had never seen him like this. He had the dagger in a stabbing position and was running faster than I had ever seen him run before. The fight began. Len and Miku began charging at Zatsune, but suddenly the Chibi's came out with weapons. Honestly, WHERE DO THEY GET THE WEAPONS!

Len's p.o.v.

Tei had risked everything just for me. Yeah, she started this whole thing, but she changed her mind, and I have to admit to myself that before I die, I had started to love her. Miku and I tried countless times to stab Zatsune, but she dodged it like we were in slow motion. Finally, she managed to knock Miku out with some dark magic, and I kneeled down to make sure she was OK. I know, I'm an idiot.

I heard Zatsune come up behind me.

Luka's p.o.v.

I was fighting Chibi Meiko when I turned my head and saw Zatsune about to kill Len. NO ONE KILLS MY FAVORITE SIBLING AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! I took my whip and flicked it. It wrapped around Zatsune's neck and I yanked her back. She turned on me.

I took a little stick out from somewhere Rin told me not to mention, and it grew into a giant scythe in my hand. Her eyes widened at the sight of my scythe.

"Come and get me, Goth diva." I said smirking.

She charged, I blocked. We were pretty even. She then cut my hand that had been injured. I screamed in pain and dropped my scythe as my hand started bleeding. She was about to stab me when Gakupo came down and used his katana to knock Zatsune's dagger from her hand.

"Thanks…" I said.

"You OK?"

"Yeah, just a bit shaken up." I then noticed Kaito pointing his pistol at Zatsune and running sideways.

Right when he was about to pull the trigger, he hit his head against a wall...and fell unconscious. Zatsune, Gakupo and I stopped fighting and sweat dropped all at the same time.

Narrator's p.o.v.

Chibi Len had managed to sneak out from the chamber he got locked into and got into the battle. Immediately Chibi Kaito noticed him. He tried to run, but Chibi Kaito tripped him. Chibi Kaito had a tiny little dagger. Harmless to VOCALOIDS, deadly for other Chibi's.

He closed his eyes preparing for impact, but when Chibi Kaito brought down the knife, nothing happened. He felt something warm and wet on his cheek. Wondering why he didn't feel any pain he opened his eyes, he saw Chibi Rin standing in front of him. One dagger was through her, and the other one, which belonged to Chibi Rin, was going through Chibi Kaito. She turned her head.

A little bit of blood was coming through her mouth, but she smiled at Chibi Len. She mouthed a few words which Chibi Len made out as "I'm sorry...I love you…Goodbye…" And fell to the ground, dead.

Chibi Kaito followed. Chibi Len was horrified, and started to sob uncontrollably crawling up to her body and trying to wake her up as if she was just sleeping.

Len's p.o.v.

Kaito's pistol rolled up to me. I picked it up, and asked Teto if we could swap. She said yes. Zatsune was busy fighting Meiko. I couldn't see Rin anywhere.

I took the machine gun and aimed it toward the ceiling, when suddenly, Rin burst into the room with the road roller laughing like a maniac.

"RIN, YOU CANT DRIVE THAT THING!" I yelled.

"I KNOW! GET IN!" She yelled back.

I did what I was told, grinning mischievously. I handed her the machine gun and told her to get on top of the road roller. She did. I started driving the road roller toward Zatsune and Meiko jumped out of the way laughing and cheering.

"ZATSUNE!" I yelled.

She looked up and her eyes widened.

"AAAAAAAAH!" She screamed and started running away from the road roller.

"WRYYYY!" Rin responded to the scream.

The other Chibi's and everyone else started laughing. Zatsune kept running, and kept screaming.

"RIN, POINT THE MACHINE GUN AT THE CEILING AND SHOOT!" I yelled.

"JUST LIKE THE OLD TIMES!" She yelled back with an evil grin as she laughed psychotically again.

She pointed the gun at the ceiling and shot a huge hole in the roof, a bunch of light came pouring in. Zatsune screamed in pain and fell over. The cave started trembling.

"EVERYONE GET IN THE ROAD ROLLER!" I yelled.

Everyone, including the Chibi's, got into the road roller.

"WAIT! GET TEI'S BODY AND THE CHIBI'S BODIES—"Rin couldn't finish her sentence.

The whole cave came toppling down. On top of Zatsune, Tei's body, and Chibi Rin and Chibi Kaito's.

"Is it safe?" Kaito eventually asked.

Everyone sighed with relief knowing that Kaito had gotten into the road roller in time, since he had been knocked out.

He stepped out of the squished road roller. A pebble fell on his head, and then a giant rock fell on him. Meiko came and got it off him. We suddenly heard a groan. Zatsune started to get up, pushing some rocks off her.

I went up to her with Tei's knife in my hand.

"You're not getting out of this one Zatsune…" I put the knife to her neck.

"L-len! P-please! S-spare me!" She pleaded.

"I normally do spare people, but after all you've put my friends through and…TEI!" I cut her throat, and she lay on the ground, dead.

I had a sick feeling in my stomach. Everyone looked at me with shock. It was finally over.

"Let's go home…" Rin said, almost whispering.

I got in the road roller, and drove us home. There wasn't enough room, so Kaito and Gakupo were tied on the roof while Miku, Meiko, Teto and Haku sat on and clang onto Kaito while Luka, Neru, and Gumi sat and clang onto Gakupo. The Chibi's were sitting on their older selves laps. Rin and I sat in the front and we drove off. Chibi Len was helping me steer the road roller, still crying uncontrollably.

I didn't pay attention to everyone's chatter. I just killed someone. Someone's life has ended and it's my fault. I thought I was going to throw up. Gladly I didn't.


	24. Mikuo's Grand Entrance

**Heather: LAST CHAPTER! YAY!**

**Alice: Not really…We're making a sequel!**

**Heather: Good point. Good thing we already have 15 chapters for it planned out!**

**Alice: Heather, why do you have dark circles under your eyes?**

**Heather: Because I've been staying up until past midnight to work on and upload chapters.**

**Alice: …**

**Heather: What? I'm dedicated!**

**Alice: U-_-**

**Len: Why do you guys make this stuff happen to me?**

**Heather: Because your fun to torture! Although fan girls are going to KILL me in later chapters…**

**Len: Why am I excited to see that?**

**Heather: SHUT UP!**

Chapter 24: Mikuo's Grand Entrance

Miku's p.o.v.

Many months had passed since the little Zatsune accident. We searched the cave after everything settled but we were confused after we found the Chibi's bodies, but we couldn't find Zatsune's or Tei's. I'm still shocked that Len had actually killed someone. I know he didn't like it though. He kept staring at his hands and flinching in his room everyday for a week or two.

Poor Len, I mean he's a pure hearted kid. But now, everything is back to normal!

I looked in the fridge and pulled out a leek and started munching on it. I shared some of it with my Chibi. Rin was eating an orange on the couch watching Code Geass with Gumi and Teto. Gumi had a carrot while Teto shared her toast with her Chibi. Len was trying to make a banana smoothie with his Chibi, but then everything splattered all over the place.

"Oops…" Chibi Len said while looking embarrassed.

"I told you not to turn it on until I actually put the lid on!" Len said while laughing.

Kaito was eating some yogurt because Meiko had thrown out his ice cream for revenge after he threw out her sake. Which she was now sharing with her Chibi.

"Um, I don't think it's smart for a Chibi to drink sake." I pointed out.

"Who asked you?" Meiko retorted.

I took Chibi Meiko's sake and gave her some grape juice instead. It looks like sake, right? I did the same thing to Haku's Chibi when I saw her drinking wine. Neru was texting with her Chibi. Luka was eating a toasted Tuna sandwich and Gakupo was eating a badly burnt eggplant omelet.

Man, he really does suck at cooking!

"Good morning Len!" I called to him as he passed.

"Oh, hi Miku." Len responded.

"Mikuo's tour is over and he's coming back!" I said happily.

"No way, really?" He exclaimed with excitement in his voice.

Mikuo was Len's best friend.

"Yeah!"

"That's great! Hey, what are you holding?"

"Oh, it's just the letter Mikuo sent me."

"Can I see it?"

"Uuuuuh…" I didn't want to let him see my letter.

"Please Miku?" He made puppy dog eyes at me but it still didn't work.

"No!" I replied.

He gave an immature smile and grabbed it out of my hand and started running around, taunting me with it.

"Give it back!" I shouted.

"Nye Nye! You can't catch me!" He yelled and kept running.

He ran outside and into the road roller and opened the letter.

"Miku…this letter is addressed to me…" Aw man!

He found out!

"Fine, fine, you go meet him!" I said with a pout since I wanted to see my brother first.

"OK! See ya Miku!" Len yelled and went off in the road roller.

After he drove off I got a sick feeling in me something bad was about to happen.

Len's p.o.v.

The letter said to meet Mikuo near the park. It didn't take too long to find him there.

"HEY MIKUO!" I yelled.

I waved through the road roller and he saw me and waved back. Wait, there's something different about him. Is he even wearing green today? Oh well. Guess you really can't wear the same clothes every day, which is weird since our wardrobes are filled with clothes that have the same design.

I got out of the road roller. I started running toward him when I was suddenly paralyzed with fear. It wasn't Mikuo. IT WAS ZATSUNE'S BROTHER!

"OH SHIT!" I yelled out loud.

I turned around and tried to run back to the road roller. After taking about three sprints, I heard an evil cackle from behind me. It felt as if invisible hands were grabbing at my feet. I tripped.

"RIN! HELP!" I yelled as loud as I could. "MEIKO, KAITO, MIKU! THAT SQUIRREL IN THE TREE OVER THERE! PEDO BEAR! ANYONE, HELP!" I started clawing at the ground madly leaving tracks with my finger tips while the invisible hands forced me closer and closer to my death.

"AAAAH!" I kept screaming, kept clawing at the ground.

I looked at Mikuo. He had a chaotic grin. He had his arms crossed like this took no effort at all. I yelled the last name that came to my mind.

"TEEI!" Suddenly, I heard a loud thunk.

Zatsune Mikuo turned his head and his eyes widened. I turned my head too, and the real Mikuo was running towards us. He was throwing rocks at his Zatsune self and it hit him in the head.

"OW!" He yelled. "Ok, enough toying with you Len, I have a favor to ask you. It's not like you can say no anyways!" He started laughing again and started pulling me toward him even faster.

Mikuo Hatsune's p.o.v.

I started throwing huge rocks at my Gothic self. They hit him mostly in the head and sometimes the stomach. I knew I couldn't stop him, so I dived after Len attempting to grab him. I come back from tour, just to see my best friend get captured by some weird gothic dude that looks like me?

"LEN, HOLD ON JUST A BIT LONGER!" I yelled.

"AAAAH!" Len responded.

I dived for Len's hand. Right when I was about to grab it, Goth me grabbed Len by the collar of his shirt and pulled him away and I did a belly flop on the ground at his feet. Goth me held a dagger to Len's neck.

"Oh no you don't. I have a little adventure planned out for this little fella." He said.

"Um, n-not to be rude, but I've a-already been on an adventure." Len said shakily trying to get as big of a distance from him and the knife as possible even though Mikuo has a death grip on his shirt collar.

"Well, I bet you think it was fun so I'm going to let you go on another adventure! Isn't that great!" He said with a psychotic grin.

Do I really act like this?

"Not exactly." Len said.

I tried to trip Goth me but he side stepped.

"You're lucky that my hands are full or you'd be dead by now. I'll just let you tell the others. This will be so much fun!" And with that, he and Len disappeared into thin air.

"MIKUO!" Len yelled, right before they had disappeared.

I ran back to our house as fast as I could. I burst through the door with a loud bang. I was panting madly. Everyone turned to stare at me.

"MIKUO! MIKUO MIKUO MIKUO!" Miku yelled, and jumped on me to give me one of her death hugs.

"Miku, get off me!" I said in a loud voice.

She got off me looking concerned.

"What's going on?" Rin said as she came up to us. "This better be important, because Lelouch just got shot by Suzaku!"

"Rin you're such an anime nerd!" Luka teased.

"Shut up!" Rin yelled back.

Meiko came up to us.

"Hey, I thought Len was with you." She said.

I heard a commercial on T.V. Gumi and Teto went up to Rin.

"Rin, you missed a great episode! Turns out Lelouch's dad has Geass and he used it on Lelouch to make him lose his memory!" Gumi and Teto said at the same time.

"No way!" Rin said.

"Are you guys still talking about Code Geass?" Haku said.

"Yeah! Come on Haku, you have to admit it's a good series."

"Ok, it wasn't that bad. But still, they canceled it after an episode that's coming soon."

"WHAT!" Neru and Gakupo said at the same time.

"You guys watch it too?" Luka groaned.

"YES!" Gakupo and Neru said once again at the same time.

"GUYS! I'M SERIOUS!" I yelled, obviously annoyed.

They looked at me.

"Mikuo what happened?" Miku asked.

"Len was taken by my Zatsune self." Everyone's jaws fell to the ground...literally!

"What?" I asked shrugging.


	25. Sequel Info

Heather: We are not making any more chapters for this one! If you want to see the rest, check out our sequel we made into a different story.

Alice: Yes and since we made this, please do not ask where the next chapter is. That's freaking annoying.

Heather: Wait, what did we call it again?

Alice: Um…We never came up with a name.

Heather: Hm…How about Kidnapped 2?

Alice:…Lame.

Heather: Well I'm out of ideas! Oh, how about…Zatsune's Revenge?

Alice: I don't know…

Heather: Well it's the only thing I could come up with!

Alice: Im just warning all Gakupo fans out there. He does something really stupid in the sequel -.-

Heather: Oh! How about Gakupo's Stupidity?

Alice: Heather, its not all about Gakupo.

Heather: I KNOW THAT IM THE FREAKING WRITER I WAS JUST KIDDING!

Alice: The things Gakupo does for Gumi…

Heather: ALICE YOU JUST SPOILED SOMETHING!

Alice: Not really!

Heather: UGH!

Alice: Anyway…Make sure you read the sequel…We're probably going to upload it sometime today…We just have to figure out a name!


End file.
